


Green eyed Jack

by cherrylime



Series: Jealous Jack [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, canon typical violence mention, gourmet pizza rolls, jack has a crush, jack is a certified horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylime/pseuds/cherrylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill for anon! </p><p>"tftbl prompt if you're interested: rhysothy from the outside perspective of certified horrible person jack, who doesn't understand why anyone would pick timothy over him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green eyed Jack

**Author's Note:**

> [like this ? send me a prompt :3c ](http://wildcherrylime.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment!

“Shut up and come back to bed,” Nisha said. She laid sprawled on her stomach across the king-size mattress, tangled in the sheets.

Jack stalked the floor of their lavish bedroom, glaring at his reflection in the floor-to-ceiling screens that streamed a live feed of space. He mumbled something, too low for Nisha to make out.

“He’s just some dumbshit kid, Jack. If it’s bothering you so this much just airlock him.”

“Does he know who I am?” Jack took off his reading glasses and narrowed his eyes at his mirror image in the glass.

“I’m Handsome freaking Jack,” Nisha and Jack said in unison.

Jack turned and gave Nisha a questioning look. From the bed, Nisha rolled her eyes.

“If we kill him tonight, can we at least pick up something to eat after? Your personal chef is always so slow.”

“Chef Camille is a master,” Jack said.

“All you ever have ‘Chef Camille’ make is gourmet pizza rolls.”

Shaking his head, Jack turned back to his reflection. “Stop distracting me. I’m just wondering what Rhys thinks he’s got that I don’t.”

“Jack.”

“He’s my double, babe! We’re completely identical. Why would Rhys pick the knock-off instead of the name brand?”

“Seems to me that he’s just got bad taste,” Nisha said.

Jack laughed, but didn’t stop his pacing, “There’s just no good reason for Rhys to choose him over me. I’m the best there is.”

Nisha let her hand slip off the bed, searching blindly along the floor for a moment, before it came back up holding her hat. She smoothed her ruffled hair, watching Jack pace like a cat watches the red dot of laser pointer.

“Economists had to invent new numbers to describe the amount of money Hyperion started making after I took charge. With us he could have whatever he wants. How could anyone turn that down for some chump with student loans?”

The next time Jack paced past the bed, Nisha grabbed his hips and pulled him into the tangle of silky sheets.

He landed on top of her roughly, but she easily twisted both of their bodies until she was sitting on top of him. She placed her hat on his head and leaned in close.

“You just want me to shut up. I’m being serious.”

“And I’m being serious. We can both do way better than that gangly wimp you call a PA. Do you think he’s even ever killed anyone, Jack?”

“No,” Jack said miserably.

“All he’s good for is organizing your schedule.”

“Like, yesterday Tim brought him lunch at work. It’s like Rhys doesn’t even realize that I could buy him every restaurant on Pandora. That seems a lot better than some home cooked meal to me.”

Nisha groaned and rolled off of him. “So this is what we’re talking about tonight, huh?”

“I mean, ‘Timothy’ what kind of name is that?”


End file.
